Hikari’s Now and Forever
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Bella the balance of beauty trys to get D.M to take D.M from Hikari will she Read to find out.


**Hikari's Now and Forever**

**By: Hikari Ino**

In the Balance World a 19 year old girl with blond hair and icy green eyes she is wearing a pink tank top and denim miniskirt. She was Bella the balance of Beauty. She was super shallow combine all the shallow girls from anime and cartoons and you got her.

She was one of the most beautiful balances in the balance world she had one person in her way of being the best.

Hikari Ino.

It was no secret she hated the little half-breed. She saw her as a little brat every time she would fail Hikari would have success, and speaking of which she had seen the girl more happier than usual.

While in HQ she noticed that the girl would get done with her work quicker and would leave with a smile on her face.

Today she was looking through a forest she turned to see a golden portal with specks of different colors.

"Well now I wonder what's in here" She said to herself walking into the portal. When she exited she was in a park she walked around she heard voices so she behind a bush.

"I couldn't fall asleep for hours" a male voice said

"I don't understand why TL-san didn't summon Sora-san DarkMagicianmon-sempai" the female voice said which Bella knew.

"I have no clue Hikari-Hime"

She peeked out to see Hikari walking with a boy who was wearing violet Magician Armor, he had blue hair, and eyes she noticed that they were holding hands.

"She has a boyfriend and he's a digimon" she whispered to herself angrily.

She looked at Hikari and saw a smile her eyes reflecting that that smile as she lend her head on to the digimon.

Bella knew that Hikari had something she didn't a lover. Bella knew that if she took him she would be crushed so she decide to pull some tricks.

As D.M and Hikari gambol among the trees, Bella parts the tall grasses and leans out to arch her eyebrows at the audience; she then fires a blow-dart at Hikari, which sticks in her hand. D.M gallantly plucks it out and threw it aside into the bushes, where it hits Bella, who squeals. Hikari leans her head under D.M's chin. Bella screams when the dart is stuck on her.

Bella holds up a big spider, which winks at us; Bella lowers it like a yo-yo towards the two humans. On the way down, the spider passes a fetching female spider, and the music stops abruptly as the spider hops back up to her. The spiders weave a bunch of heart-shaped webs behind the two kiss.

As D.M and Hikari pass by, Bella hurls a huge beehive at them. But the bees stay right there above her in a solid cloud; Bella races away with the bees in hot pursuit.

Bella now has several bee stings on her head, a black eye swollen shut, and a missing tooth. At the other end of a long vine laid across D.M and Hikari's path. The humans mock-wrestle their way across it. Hikari stumbles backwards over the vine as Bella pull it taut.

The two collapse down the hillside, rolling all the way to the bottom, their movement flinging Bella and her vine into the air and across the gully to where they plunge into a tree, disturbing a cloud of butterflies that rushes past the camera as D.M and Hikari kissed in the undergrowth.

Later Bella follows Hikari and D.M into a diner the two chating up a storm while she is watching from the window she was getting ticked she walks to a tree as she starts to sing while plotting.

_**I didn't get where I am today**_

_**By letting myself get pushed around!**_

_**No man or beast or balance or digimon**_

_**Is going to drag me down!**_

_**The lightning will be flashing**_

_**The thunder, it will roar **_

She draws an image of boy and girl in the dirt, and the scene shifts to D.M and Hikari who're running away from disasters.

_**She'll never know what hit her**_

_**Wait'll she see what I have in store! **_

_**Big and loud!**_

_**It's gonna be big and loud!**_

_**When she fall she'll really fall! **_

The two then fell off a cliff and into water which led to them being sucked down into a drain.

_**And she's gonna fall big!**_

_**And she's gonna fall loud!**_

_**She's gonna fall big and... **_

She began to laugh, as she stomps on the picture

_**Loud! **_

She knows what to do from what she knows when Hikari gets to upset she turns into a huge rag doll. So all she had to do was to make her super sad by talking about her past.

She watched D.M get up from the table. This was her chance.

Hikari sat waiting for D.M. When she told him she was going to stay at the HQ for awhile he couldn't be happier. She was really happy to be with him nothing could break them apart.

"Well look who we have here?" a voice said

Hikari looked up to see Bella walking towards her as Kari got a look of angry.

"What are you doing here Bella" Hikari spat out.

"I was passing by when I saw you with that cute digimon is he your boyfriend" She asked smugly.

"Of course he is Bella don't even think about trying to steal sempai" Hikari yelled.

That yell got D.M attention he watched.

"I see but will he really love you after he knows all the deaths you have cause" She said an evil look.

Hikari froze she never told D.M about all the deaths of defilers she had to take out of fear he might hate her.

"I'll take the silence as a yes" Bella said smirking watching Hikari suffer.

D.M watched his hand curled into a fist he knew what to do.

Just then the lights dim Bella looks up to see D.M who is holding a mic music begins to play as D.M begins to sing.

**One perfect moment**

**Just one humble stone**

**But oh, what a stone can do**

**It means that I have one love forever**

**And one love alone**

**A now and forever with you**

DarkMagicianmon walked forward singing to Hikari and stuck his hand out for her to take it, and with a smile she did. Tears still falling as she started to sing.

**Now and forever**

**As sure as the snow**

**As long as the ocean roars**

Both: **I'll love you in a way that ****I'll never**

**Begin to outgrow**

**I'll now and forever be yours**

Bella glared as the two sang.

D.M:** From this blessed day**

Hikari: **From this blessed day**

D.M:** For this whole life through**

Hikari: **All this whole life through**

D.M:** Starting when we say **

Both** "I do"**

**Forever and ever and ever**

The two danced as Hikari's tears disappears.

D.M: **Now and foreverJust one humble stone**

Hikari: **But oh, what a stone can do**

**It means that I have one love forever**

Both: **And one love alone**

**A now and forever with you**

They stared to get close as Bella looked up in disgust.

Hikari: **From this blessed day**

D.M: **From this blessed day**

Hikari: **All this whole life through**

D.M: **For this whole life through**

Hikari: **Starting when we say **

Both: **"I do"**

**Forever and ever and ever**

D.M wrapped his arm around Hikari's waist as she leaned her head into his chest.

Hikari:** Now and forever**

D.M:** Now and forever**

Hikari: **As sure as the snow**

**As long as the ocean's blue**

Both:** I'll love you in a way that I'll never**

**Begin to outgrow**

**A now and forever and ever**

**And ever and ever and ever**

**And ever and ever with**

Bella eyes widen as she saw the two lean in

D.M: **Now and forever**

Hikari: **Now and forever**

They went in and passionately kissed each other which drove everyone into a cheering frenzy.

D.M looked over at Bella with a glare in his blue eyes.

"You never try to hurt my Hime again I personally send you to the Shadow Realm you shallow witch" He said.

"What did you say" Bella said

"You heard me there's no way you would know true love" D.M sai hugging Hikari

Bella Stuck her nose into the air and left. That was the last time she went to the Author World.


End file.
